Why?
by Chante-chan
Summary: Its a normal day in Ancient japan... A fight with Naraku, a kidnapping, the norm right? But what happens when Naraku drops her... and Inuyasha doesn't come to the rescue? Rated M currently for Animal Death
1. The game begins

Kagome was scared, alone, and confused as she fumbled through the forest. Grasping her side and attempting to walk without wincing too much, she cursed her horrid luck. Although she remembered to bring her bow and arrows, they did little to protect her from her own clumsiness.

It all started when she and the group were fighting Naraku, nothing new there, right? The normalcy continued when he continued to abduct her, flailing and screaming from the extreme heights that he had her at. Naraku had growled, threatened, and throttled her and so she had reluctantly become quiet, waiting for her chance to escape. However, lady luck had flicked her off, twisted her wishes into an _almost_ good situation. She had been released from his tentacles… but, an updraft forced her higher into the sky before making her plummet to the ground. And that was how she had gotten into this situation.

And so, limping around in circles… in a forest… with only her bow for protection, Kagome cursed all the gods for putting her in these situations, Inuyasha for not coming to save her even though he jumped readily into the path of oblivion when Kikyo was in dangers way, and Naraku for being… Naraku. Sighing, Kagome had to resign herself to the fact that she was doomed, and she would die, all alone, in a god forsaken forest. At last, her legs refused to make the motion of walking, and she collapsed a messy pile of miko limbs.

How the hell am I going to find the group, she thought miserably, how am I going to survive? Miroku gets the fire wood, Inuyasha gets the game, Sango cleans and guts whatever he finds, Shippo or Kirara lights the fire and I cook. She smiled ruefully. I can't catch anything or make a fire, but I make a mean bowl of ramen! She laughed softly, on the verge of tears, as her situation grew bad to horrifying proportions.

_Get a hold of yourself!_ An angry voice called from inside her head:

_Don't panic you idiot! Get your stupid butt up and go and find yourself something to eat!_

Bewitched by this little voice in her head, she forced herself to her feet, she stumbled along, forcing herself to stumble this way and that, and she looked for whatever edible thing she should find.

Please, please let me come to some wild plants, a radish, cabbage, anything! I don't want to die out here…, she thought frantically, hoping to find something to eat. Kagome suddenly strung her bow, suddenly paranoid, suddenly scared. Suddenly a little bunny hopped out of the brush, and her inner mind screamed at her.

_Kill it! Kill the little thing. It will sustain you until you can find something more satisfying!_

Her morals begged her to shut the little voice up, begged her to pet the little rabbit instead of firing her arrows at it. A single tear streamed down her face as her fingers trembled in protest. Some unknown power forced her to pull her arm back, some power beyond her imagining made her fingers release the bowstring, and she closed her eyes as the little animal gave a pathetic squeak, and then gurgled sadly.

Oh, no! Her mind raced, I didn't kill it!

With saddened eyes, she stared at the little animal, kicking frantically and trashing itself about. She stared in a sort of horrified awe as its eyes glossed over, as its movements slowed down, as it's gurgling became quieter. Suddenly, it went limp, its eyes staring out at something unknown.

_This is how you support yourself. This is the circle of life. Get used to it. _

She wanted to fight this horrible voice in her head, wanted to deny that it was right, to deny that she understood. Sighing, she went and grabbed the rabbit, whose eyes were still open and its fur still warm, and she pushed her arrow out of the poor pelt. Nearly gagging, she forced herself to cut it open with the same arrow, forced herself to gut the poor thing, being careful around the intestines, lest she spoil the meat she didn't feel that she deserved. With eyes blinded by the salty tears that wouldn't stop falling, she scraped the fur off of the animal, and suddenly stopped.

She didn't have a fire.

She couldn't eat the innocent, yet germ infested rabbit, without a fire that killed the icky germs.

So, picking up a few sticks and a log that happened to be around the clearing she stopped in, she set up the fire the way she watched Shippo do a thousand times. She dug around in her bag until she found the supply of matches she always kept on the off chance that both Shippo and Kirara were absent. Lighting one she caught a few of the sticks on fire, and reveled at the orange flames that reached fruitlessly into the sky. Fashioning a spit out of a few of fallen branches, she roasted the rabbit.

And, despite herself, she had to say that she loved the feeling that she felt as it went down her throat into her empty stomach.

Unrolling her sleeping bag, she laid as close to the fire as she could and closed her tired and weary eyes.

_Perk up, Kagome. The fun is just starting._


	2. And Were Off!

Opening her eyes, Kagome knew immediately that something was horribly wrong. Something was up. She could taste it in the air. Or maybe it was just that poor rabbit that she ate yesterday. Sighing, she pulled herself from the cold, unforgiving ground. How was she supposed to do anything? She had not a clue to go on as she limped around, crossing water and dense briars.

"Is that the same…? Yup, it's that same damn tree… again." She sighed, lifting her bow and arrows up again, sighing as she fell harshly to the ground. She was going to die. She had never had a dance, a real date, a boyfriend, a stinking kiss… Life sucked anyway. Who wanted to live when all you do is get old, get gray, get decrepit. Forget that. This was a big favor in a way. Now she didn't have to worry for the years that she would have had lived about dying. Just freaking perfect.

"Ok… maybe if I just stop moving, maybe find a nice cave and settle down, then maybe I'll be able to have it so that Inuyasha or Shippo or someone will find me. Hopefully I can find some flora so I don't have to kill any more fauna. "

The only food she had in her bag were granola bars, protein shake mix, a can of fish and a handful of rancid chocolate. There was no way she would eat anything but the granola. She hated this. She groaned to herself.

"My legs hurt, my back is sore. I want to go home. Darn it Inuyasha! Where are you?" She cried to the heavens, breaking down finally, her sore body and bruised ego were getting to her.

"He won't be coming. The corpse has all but made him useless. And quite unentertaining." A voice called from the trees. Kagome made a wondrous spectical of herself as she turned to and fro in an attempt to spot the intruder, her cheeks pink at the fact that she had been caught breaking down.

"Who's there? I've got arrows and I know how to use them!" She called out loudly, her voice cracking.

"Please, onna. You and I know that those things are about as useful as being unarmed." Called Sesshomaru as he leapt from the tree he was standing in. This woman was hilarious. Such a jest, as if he would ever fall for it.

"S-Sesshomaru! Stay away from me, I mean it!" Kagome screamed, waving her arms frantically, looking much like a chicken with its head cut clean off. It was nearly impossible to keep the chuckle in, but Sesshomaru managed.

"Woman, you are embarrassing yourself. And your screeching is giving me a headache." He said, looking briefly to the heavens, "Humans, such contemptible creatures. I do not understand my lines' fascination with them"

Glaring, Kagome hissed at him, looking delightfully feline as she did so. And poor Sesshomaru looked at her sternly, fighting to chase her like the dog that he was. Oh, how he did love the chase.

"Onna. Run." Sesshomaru said harshly, his eyes bleeding red. He felt his face begin to elongate, but fought it back. "Now."

She didn't need to be told twice. She took off, her feet pounding against the ground, feeling his breath on her neck, his smirk crawling across her skin as he growled into her ear:

"Faster onna. I would hate to play the cat and you the mouse"

And faster she did go, grasping her bow desperately, begging the kami's to allow her to live.

"I'm sorry! Please…"

But that seemed to only spur him on faster, his form dancing around her, a sadistic smirk playing on his face as she fled him and felt hot, angry tears flow down her face as she ran.

"Damn it! I knew I should have taken gym!" She screamed as she dodged the trees that sprouted around her suddenly, realizing that she ran into a dense forest. She gasped for breath as she vaulted over tree roots and ducked under branches.

He was taunting her. He was going to play with his food before he ate it. Kagome felt sick to her stomach, swiping at her puffy eyes angrily. She refused to stare at death with tears streaming down her face, whimpering like a coward.

Kagome ran for all that she was worth, but she ran out of energy. She ran for almost an hour, wondering if Sesshomaru would wrap his hand around her throat or tear out her still beating heart at the next turn. Finally, she stopped, her legs locking from exhaustion. She fell to her knees, her head bowed as she accepted her fate. Suddenly, she was jerked around by a red eyed Sesshomaru, forced roughly to the ground and she gasped as she grasped his arm, trying to force him off of her throat at the least. She wanted to die like a warrior, not a pathetic woman, strangled to death by some creeper. Suddenly, his arms were at the sides of her head, trapping her further. She attempted to push his massive weight off of her, but it was useless. His red eyes stared into her brown ones, staring into her soul. Into her essence.

And he leaned in and kissed her, lost in the passion of the chase, in the lust for blood.


End file.
